Garuru
Garuru (also called Garl when in Dog Form) is the upgraded form of Goruru (also called Gorl when in Dog Form), and has orange colors where Gorl has purple, along with a spikier appearance. Garuru is fought in Patapon 2 for the DonDon song, which can dodge most of its dangerous attacks. Garuru is one of Black Hoshipon's pets, the others being Dark Hero and Kuwagattan. Garuru is faster, and slightly more agile than Goruru. Even so, this fight is easier than Goruru, as the Hero Mode makes battles easier. Wide-range explosions will help defeat Garl and fire-based attacks for Garuru is weak to fire, so Mahopons, and either the Yaripon Hero, or the Toripon Hero will inflict major damage. Garuru usually drops Level 2-4 hides, but occasionally a Demon Hide is possible. Like Gorl, Garuru can shapeshift from a bipedal dragon form to a quadrupedal beast form, but the transformation is slow, and provides the Patapons with their best chance to inflict further damage. In Patapon 2, when you get the Garuru egg, you can go to the Patagate shrine and fight it. If you defeat it in the Patagate, its egg might give you a demon hide. That hide is really rare. Dragon Form Attacks Darkness Fireball Garuru summons an orb of dark purple fire, and then hurls it at the Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The DonDon song can be used to completly avoid this attack. Lightning Sacrifice Garuru picks up a Patapon, and incinerates it with lightning. The Patapon is fried, only leaving a cap. The PonPata, or DonDon songs will easily reach out of range. If a Patapon is grabbed, the ChakaChaka song may allow it to be freed. Warning: If your Hero is a Tatepon, Put down Fever Mode or it will be grabbed. Freezing Wings Garuru will flap its wings, freezing all Patapons, except the ones immune to it. This attack does minor damage. The DonDon song can help later on to thaw your Patapons. Garuru will usually follow with Dark Fireball. Beast Transform After taking some damage, Garuru will fall down and switch eyes from its stalk to its stomach, turning into Beast Form. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Garuru looks down with its stalk DOWN, and stretches its wings as much as possible then releases dark embers from her mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage. The DonChaka song also will dodge this attack, or even the PonPata. Rush Tackle Garuru will go backwards, snarl, and then rush towards your Patapons. This attack does mostly fatal damage. The DonDon song is a must, as some difficulty with the PonPata song can cause some trouble. Freezing Laser Garuru looks down with its stalk UP, handstands (sort of), and then releases a massive laser from its mouth. This attack does mostly fatal damage and mostly will freeze your patapons. The DonDon song is required, as without it, total chaos will ensue. Don't confuse with Dark Embers! Dragon Transform After taking some heavy damage, Garuru falls down and after a second it switches its eye from its stomach to its stalk, turning back into Dragon Form. Videos thumb|300px|left|Garuru Lv.100 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Dragon